Cable Car
by RubyFiamma
Summary: [8059] The gang takes a ski trip and Gokudera gets stuck with Yamamoto. What happens when Yamamoto puts the moves on Gokudera in a place where he can't run away?


**Cable Car**

* * *

**8059**

* * *

"Haha, I can't believe you haven't been skiing before," grinned Yamamoto.

"Tch, I'm a mafioso. I ain't got time for skiing," pouted Gokudera.

"Well it's gonna be a blast!"

"Tch, out of all the people, I get the yakyū baka as my partner."

"Ahaha, don't be like that Gokudera! Tsuna wanted to be with Sasagawa."

"Che... " Gokudera crossed his arms and lit a cigarette while they waited for a cable car to return to take them to the top of the hill.

Yamamoto stole a glance over at the hot headed silverette, who was puffing away at his smoke. His hair gleamed bright in the sunlight, pushed back by a pair of ski goggles. It wasn't often he had his hair completely off his face. His ivory skin was a rosy red from the chilled temperature.

Gokudera looked out of the corner of his eye and caught Yamamoto staring at

him. He felt his face get hot. "Wh-what are you looking at, idiot!"

Yamamoto raised his hands in defence. "Haha, nothing. Oh look! It's coming!"

The two of them watched as the cable car descended down the ski lift.

"You're not afraid of heights, ne Gokudera?"

Gokudera scowled and flicked his cigarette. "As if I'd be scared of something like that. Just stop talking already."

Yamamoto laughed. "Okay. Let's go!"

They got inside the gondola and soon were sent on their way to the top of the ski hill.

Gokudera stared out the window at the rolling hills blanketed in bright snow that sparkled like diamonds in the sun.

Yamamoto couldn't help but watch the bomber from across the car.

Gokudera looked over, the red in his cheeks slowly fading. He caught Yamamoto's gaze. "Will you stop that!" he shouted, rushing out of his seat to grab at Yamamoto.

The sudden movement rocked the cable car and Gokudera lost his balance -

"Goku-!"

\- and landed right into Yamamoto's lap.

The two of them stared wide eyed at another for a second, both of them flushing a bright pink.

Gokudera scurried back to his seat and looked out the window.

"Say -"

"Don't... say anything," Gokudera muttered.

The car's movement was slow. Gokudera was dying from embarrassment. If he had to be stuck in this car any longer with this moron he was going to jump out and plummet to his death. Anything was better than having to look him in his stupid face again.

Yamamoto gazed out the window too, the silence killing him. He wanted to tell Gokudera that it was alright, he didn't need to feel so embarrassed. Even though it was an accident, he had liked it.

Yamamoto sighed.

He stretched out his long legs so that they brushed up against Gokudera's already outstretched legs.

If Gokudera wasn't going to let him say what he wanted, he was just going to have to show him.

"Oi... do you have to be so close to me? You're invading my personal space," Gokudera said coolly, not making eye contact.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. After a moment Yamamoto leaned over, placing his hands on either side of Gokudera so that his face was inches from the silverette. Gokudera turned, his face a deep shade of red.

"O-oi, wh-what do you think you're doing?!" he stammered in surprise.

**"What if I wanted to be close to you? What if I wanted to invade your personal space?" **

Gokudera's sharp green eyes went wide and his face couldn't have gotten a deeper shade of red.

He tried pushing Yamamoto's face away. "Wh-what are you saying, idiot?!"

Yamamoto grinned and grabbed Gokudera's wrist. "We're here in this cable car hundreds of feet above ground. There's no escaping."

Gokudera suddenly stopped struggling, his green eyes locked onto Yamamoto's hazel ones. "W-why?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Because I like you, Gokudera!"

"Don't say those kinds of things!" Gokudera scolded.

"Don't you like me too?"

"Che!" spat Gokudera. "As if I'd like a baseball freak like you," he said, turning his nose up to the air.

Yamamoto slid a hand along Gokudera's thigh. Gokudera jerked, causing the car to sway. Instinctively he grabbed onto Yamamoto.

Gokudera felt Yamamoto's lips brush against his cheek.

For a quick second Gokudera thought, _Would it be so bad if I just gave him what he wanted? Che! He'd probably leave me alone then. It's not like - _

Before he could finish his thoughts, Yamamoto's lips were planted on his. He wasn't sure why but he didn't try to fight him off. His hands fell limp at his sides and Yamamoto leaned in closer, wrapping an arm around Gokudera's waist.

His tongue was foreign but tasted good and Gokudera wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Yamamoto planted kisses on Gokudera's exposed neck, pulling on his hoodie to reveal the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He nipped at him and it sent electric currents rocking through his body.

An embarrassing, throaty moan escaped Gokudera's lips and Yamamoto wrapped his long fingers around Gokudera's chin and jaw and kissed him through a victorious grin.

"Yama -"

**_Breath._**

"- moto..."

His arms found their feeling again and tried pushing Yamamoto away.

"Gokudera..." his name rolling of Yamamoto's tongue. "Don't try to resist anymore," he said playfully.

"No, Yama-" Yamamoto kissed him again and this time Gokudera succeeded in putting some distance in between them.

"No, you yakyū baka! We're here!" he said frantically, pointing angrily at their mpending destination.

Yamamoto looked over his shoulder to see the top of the ski hill and their friends waiting. "Oh haha! You're right." He sat back in his seat, looking as calm and collected as he had when entered the cable car.

Gokudera on the other hand needed to adjust his clothes, his hair, the goggles on his head. He prayed the redness in his cheeks would be gone by the time they reached the top of the hill or he wouldn't be able to face Juudaime.

"Hey, Goku-"

Gokudera leaned over placed his hand over Yamamoto's mouth. "Don't you say anything about this," he hissed.

Yamamoto took Gokudera's hand from his mouth and kissed his palm, causing the rush of a newly pink hue to return to Gokudera's cheeks.

"Ma ma, wakatta," Yamamoto said with a wide grin.

"Tch, out of all the people, I get the yakyū baka as my partner."

Leaning in close, Yamamoto whispered in Gokudera's ear, "I couldn't have asked for a better one."

( ˘ ³˘) ~ _chu _

_**Fiń **_

**A/N:**

**Translation : **

**Ma ma, wakatta - Japanese (Romanji); Loosely translated "Okay, okay, I got it/ I understand" **


End file.
